White Light Demon
by Osuwari1
Summary: Inuyasha and the other's wake up to find a twist in reality. Will they ever find out who is behind it or even how to break free? Or would they even decide that they don't want to go back to their real lives? Read to find out.
1. A halfdead Inuyasha

**(AN) This is my very first Fanfic, so I don't know how good it will be. My younger sister says it's good, but I would love some reviews. **

** Osuwari1**

**(ME: Oh! Sorry Inuyasha!) (Inu: Just shut up.)**

**Disclaimer: I DON"T own Inuyasha!**

_**Ch.1**_

_**A half-dead Inuyasha**_

It was a cool crisp moonless night. No sound. No moment. Inuyasha, in human form, lay bleeding on the rough earth. He could see nothing in the dark forest.

"K-kagome..." was all he said before he drifted off.

Meanwhile Miroku and Sango are sitting by the fire talking of a way to find Inuyasha.

"We should go at first light. It would be safest." He said, eyes closed and facing the fire.

"There's no doubt about that." She replied, concerned.

There conversation lingered on for a while longer, and a little ways away Kagome sat looking at the sky.

"Inuyasha you better be okay." Kagome whispered as she slowly fell backwards.

"Kagome! Kagome! They finally decided!" Shouted a voice from behind.

"Shippo what have they decided?" Kagome questioned impatiently.

"We're going to search for Inuyasha!!"Shippo said still gathering his breath.

Kagome's eyes lit up like one the stars hanging overhead.

"Kagome! Shippo! Come on and get on Kilala!" Sango yelled, as Kilala transformed.

Then they were off. Miroku on the ground and Kilala, with the girls and Shippo, took to the sky.

It seemed like they had been searching for hours, but then Shippo tapped Sango's shoulder and pointed down at a small lifeless figure. Finally Kagome's worries faded away a little bit, only to be increased by the sight of a bloody, half-dead, _HUMAN _Inuyasha. She ran to his side, crying all the way. Kagome dropped her quiver and bow as she knelt down to pick up his head.

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha! INUYASHA!! Wake up! Please, wake up!" Kagome cried out as she stoked his hair away from his face.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo stood beside Inuyasha. Shippo, by Kagome trying to console her, Sango hiding her face on Miroku's shoulder crying, and Miroku trying to reassure both Sango and Kagome that Inuyasha would be fine.

Inuyasha just lied there. Slowly breathing. His breath the only sound he made, besides his occasional gasp. A few of Kagome's tears hit Inuyasha's face as she spoke softly to him, telling him to wake up and not leave her alone. Slowly he opened his eye's only to close them again due to Kagome's tears.

"Kagome why are you crying?" He said as he raised his hand to hold hers.

"Your alive." Was the only response that he got, but all that he needed.

"How touching the half-demon and Priestess reunited." Said an all to familiar voice.

"Naraku! What do you want?" Miroku shouted as he and Sango prepared to fight.

"Only to show my newest incarnation." Naraku said in a calm voice.

"What...?" Miroku could never finish his sentence, for a white light seemed to enveloped them. A white light that was neither sunlight nor moonlight.


	2. New people, New lives

**Disclaimer: I DON"T own Inuyasha!**

_**Ch. 2**_

_**New people, New lives**_

The sun was high over head when Inuyasha woke. He that he was no longer lying on the ground but on a but on a soft bed. When sat up he noticed two things, one was that there were two small demons in his lap and the other was that beside him was a black haired woman. When he leaned over to have a better look, he saw that she was cradling another small demon.

"What the?" he whispered to himself. He looked to his side again and the strange woman begin to stir.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, when she noticed the small demon in her arms. With a gasp she sat up. She looked around hoping to see the forest and Inuyasha, but instead she saw a room and a boy who looked much like Inuyasha, with his white hair and big gold eyes.

They locked eyes.

"I-inuyasha? What are you doing in the same bed as me and why are we even in a bed?" Kagome ask franticly.

"Don't ask me! This is where I woke up too!" Inuyasha replied fearing what she was going to say next.

"W-well. Sit boy!" Kagome yelled in a hushed tone.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and awaited the usual pain from his face hitting the floor, when nothing happened he slowly opened his eyes. Then he reached up to his neck to feel for the beads. He felt nothing.

"What the beads are gone?! But how? That old hag Kaede said that there was no way to get them off!" He exclaimed with a little excitement, then everything was quite.

A few moments later the door opened and a boy walked in.

"Morning Mother. Morning Father." The boy said giving Kagome a kiss.

"I'll take care of these three." Smiling he picked them up one by one and put then each in a cradle with a name on it. He looked back, smiled again "Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. Don't look like you don't know me. Mother, Father it's just me Sota."

"Sorry Sota, but I think that we're still a sleep." Kagome spoke softly at the boy.

"Well see you in a few." And with that the door was shut again.

Inuyasha and Kagome just stared at each other. No one spoke for several minutes, until a small cry was heard. Kagome got up to take care of the small crying child.

Though not to far off Sango and Miroku were having a similar dispute.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the warm sun shown through the window Sango felt something touching her butt. She opened her eyes to find Miroku right in front of her.

"I'll kill you, you perverted monk!!!!!!!" Sango shouted as she and her boomerang ran after a very scared Miroku. After they left the house, Miroku leading dodging all of Sango's blows, they found themselves at the edge of a meadow, but even that didn't stop Sango. She kept going at it get closer and closer each time. Miroku was trying hard to explain the situation, but to no avail.

Oh please review! Even if it says something random like 'My dirt', 'Penguins eating Ramen and drinking Sanity' I will understand and decipher the meaning. Hopefully. (Although if you could just come out and say what you really mean that would be great ) Review! Review! Review! Review!


	3. Friends reunited

_**Ch. 3**_

_**Friends reunited**_

Kagome and Inuyasha had just finished breakfast. Kagome was praising Sota on such a good meal and Inuyasha was just sitting with his eyes closed hoping to wake up from what kept telling Kagome was 'A total nightmare' when something caught his attention.

"Kagome someones outside. Stay here. I'll check it out." Inuyasha said walking to the big, brown door.

He opened the door. Inuyasha stopped mid-pace.

"What the.?" He said as Kagome and Sota ran to see what kept him from the outside world. Kagome gasped when she saw the sight.

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome said as she push her way in front of the aw-struck Inuyasha.

The two people who seemed to be having a very big disagreement stopped what they were doing to see who called to them.

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome yelled again. At this point Miroku was kneeling on the ground with his hand raised to his face looking at Kagome and Inuyasha, while Sango was holding her boomerang right above his head looking the same way.

"Kagome!? Inuyasha!?" Sango replied, a little embarrassed.

"If there friends of yours Mother why don't we invite them in? Is it alright with you to Father?" Sota questioned.

"Yes, of course." Kagome said still hooked on the 'Mother', 'Father' parts.

"Mother!? Father!?" Miroku and Sango said give the trio some blank stares.

"Sota why don't you make our guest some breakfast." Kagome said in her usual happy tone.

"Sure." He said as he headed to the still warm stove.

Sango and Miroku were still had blank stares on their faces and seemed to have forgotten on the fact that they had been arguing. Sango didn't realize her grip had slowly been loosening on the boomerang until Miroku cried out in pain.

"Sorry." Sango said, helping the monk up.

"It's alright," He said slowly heading towards the house. Once he got there he started to talk Inuyasha. "Mother? Father? You don't waist any time, do you?"

"What would you know you perverted monk!?" Inuyasha responded and hit the monk, hard, on the head.

Meanwhile Sango and Kagome were having a conversation of their own.

"Kagome? What is this Mother, Father thing about? And who is that demon boy?" Sango questioned.

"Sango, Inuyasha and I woke up to find that we were in the same bed and we had kids. Oh, that's Sota apparently he's our oldest. What about you and Miroku? You seemed pretty mad at him earlier." Kagome questioned back.

Shyly Sango responded, "Oh that. I just found him in the same bed as me touching my butt, so you can see..."

"Ya. Some people never learn do they?" Kagome said looking to where Inuyasha was beating Miroku up.

"You got that right.:" Sango said sighing.

"Breakfast!" A voice from behind called.

Everyone started to head for the door, well everyone except Kagome.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Miroku said stopping beside her.

"Shippo and Kilala are missing." Kagome said looking towards the forest.

"Your right." Sango said walking back to her side.

"Don't worry. Knowing Shippo he will smell the food and find his way back to us and Kilala will be walk right behind." Inuyasha said laying hand on Kagome, "By the way, when did you become a demon?"

"What do you mean Inuyasha I'm...," Kagome stared as she reached up to touch the top of her head, "A demon!?" She fainted, falling back on Inuyasha.

"Mother what's wrong?" Sota said as he ran to her side.

"Sota," Inuyasha said sounding as father-like as could, "Don't worry she's just a little worn out, from seeing our old friends again. So let's just let her sleep. Alright?"

"Alright, but we should put her in her room. She would feel more comfortable there. Don't you think so Father?" Sota said, a sigh of relief just barely escaping his mouth.

And with that they gently put her in the bed, Inuyasha making sure that Miroku was the first one out of the room.

"Now let's eat. Mother wouldn't want her being tired stop us from eating." Sota said heading to the stove.

"Is the food eatable?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"It was the first time." Inuyasha said sitting down.

So when they finished eating they started to talk of a way to find Shippo.

Hope you like it so far. Review! Oh, please review! I'm desperate for feed back! (Well other than my sister's.) (Neko: Stop your balling. Me: Make me. Neko: Be glad to. Me: Bye! Runs off in opposite direction, Neko close behind.) If you are beginning to wonder who Inu and Neko are I guess should tell you. Neko is Japanese for cat and Inu is Japanese for dog.


	4. Kilala VS Shippo

_**Ch. 4**_

_**Kilala V.S. Shippo**_

The sound of the steam and the warmth of the sun seemed unsettling to the sleeping Shippo. Words and images of the night before caused the little fox demon to wake. Before he could open his eyes he noticed that his pillow was breathing and moving. 'I'm going to die' kept going through his head, until the soft creature he had been lying on grew quite small and gave a 'Mew' like sound. The startled Shippo fell backwards. Finally gathering enough courage to open his eyes he yelled "Kilala! Kilala! It's so nice to see you! Kilala? What's wrong Kilala?"

Kilala transformed again this time putting one of her fiery paws on Shippo's chest.

"Kilala! It's me!!" Shippo screamed pushing Kilala's paw away and running towards the river, but Kilala kept going and getting closer. Shippo was now at the edge of the river, though he didn't notice it until he was face down in the cold, rushing water.

Soaking wet Shippo ran passed his old friend, who now was trying to kill him, and into the forest. He ran and ran, looking over his shoulder in terror the whole way, dodging several trees and hitting several more. Finally, after what seamed like an eternity of running, he came to a small meadow. He stopped for a moment to look around, then heard a low growl from behind.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled darting from his place behind the tree.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you hear that?" Sango asked, grabbing her boomerang.

"Hear what?" Miroku questioned, trailing after her, walking in the direction of the door. A moment later everyone in the house heard a loud yell.

"That." Sango said, pulling open the door.

Outside the sun shown bright, for now it was high over head. Miroku, Inuyasha and Sota ran after her. When finally they caught up, Sango was staring at two demons. One seemed to be running from the other one. All four of them just stared at the unusual scene, until the first demon ran and hid behind Inuyasha.

"What the heck do think your doing!?" Inuyasha yelled hitting the strange demon on the head, "I'm not your shield you know!!!"

"Owwwwwww!!!! That hurt!" The demon said standing back up. "You didn't have to hit so hard!"

"Why you." Inuyasha said raising his fist.

"Sorry!" The demon running off in the opposite direction. Inuyasha took off after him, fists raised and ready to fight.

Sota, Sango and Miroku had not moved an inch since the arguing begin, so they didn't notice that the second demon was coming closer. It walked up next to Sango and nudged her arm.

"Kilala!!!" She said surprised at what was rubbing her arm. Kilala transformed.

"Mew. Mew." Kilala responded, happy to see her human friend.

"Sango," Miroku said, "Doesn't this seam a little to familiar to you?"

"What do you mean?" Sango asked, a puzzled look came to her face.

"I mean the fighting, doesn't this remind you of something?" Miroku responded, his face becoming very serious.

"Now that you mention it, it does." Sango said intrigued by this discovery. "But what?"

"I'm not sure." Miroku began, closing his eyes to think. Seeing this, Sango begin to ponder it as well. Sota just looked at them very confused. Yes, he had been listening to the conversation, he didn't seem to understand it one bit. So he decided to watch his father try to bet the heck out of the unknown demon.

(Neko: 'Ha! We finally got her to stop saying 'review''. Inu puts his foot on a hog tied Osuwari: 'Sure did.' Me: 'Review!' Inu: 'SHUT THE HECK UP!!!!' Me: 'okay' slinks away onto a corner)


	5. Shippo's true identity

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of**

**it's character's, well except for the ones I make up.**

_**Ch. 5**_

_**Shippo's true identity**_

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The demon yelled as Inuyasha chased him in circles. Sango and Miroku were deep in though,t trying hard to remember what this experience reminded them of, when a voice came from behind.

"Grow up Inuyasha!"

"Mother!" Sota exclaimed,running to her side.

"Kagome." Miroku said, looking relived.

"Kagome why didn't you tell Inuyasha to sit like always?" Sango questioned as she and Kilala walked over to her.

"Well...Because it doesn't work." Kagome said in an embarrassed tone.

"What do you mean it doesn't work?" Miroku asked.

"The beads are gone." Inuyasha said proudly, forgetting the reason he was standing where his was.

"Now who are you, if you don't mind me asking?" Kagome said looking at the demon stranger.

"Why do need to ask that? It's me. Don't you recognize me?" The stranger asked looking confused.

"If we did would we need to ask?" Inuyasha said getting annoyed.

"It's me. Shippo." The demon responded.

"You can't be Shippo, because Shippo is...well..." Kagome started.

"Because Shippo is a little brat and frankly you don't look like a brat to me." Inuyasha finished.

"What do mean by brat, you mutt!" The demon yelled.

"M-m-mutt." Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles.

"S-s-sorry!" The demon stuttered, taking off.

"Get back here!" Inuyasha said, taking right off after him.

"Now what it reminds me off." Miroku exclaimed, hitting his fist on the palm of his hand.

"What?" Sango asked, wondering what it could be.

"If I'm correct than in," Miroku said ignoring Sango, " 3, 2, 1." and sure enough the demon yelled.

"Kagome!!!!"

"That is Shippo!" Kagome said, running to his aid. "Inuyasha stop!" But he kept going, ignoring his friends pleas.

"Shippo fox fire!" Kagome yelled over Inuyasha's insults and threats.

"Here it goes." Shippo said, turning to face an angry Inuyasha. "Fox fire!"

Everyone including Shippo and especially Inuyasha, who got caught in the blaze, stood in aw.

"It was never that powerful before." Shippo exclaimed, falling to the ground.

"Your telling me." Inuyasha whispered under his breath, as he whip the ashes from his clothes.

Sota, who had not moved from his place beside his mother, had a confused look on his face again.

'Could Mother and Father have so many friends? They never told me about any of them. At all. In my whole life.' He thought looking at how happy his parents were.

'Well,' He thought again, 'If they are happy, then I have no right to question them.'

"Sota? Are you alright?" Kagome said after noticing that he was deep in thought.

"Ya. Ya. I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." Sota said, taking a step back.

"Are you sure? Your acting a little strange to me." Inuyasha said, turning to face his, well, son.

"Father I'm fine." Sota exclaimed. He began to sound like Inuyasha.

"Kagome, Inuyasha. Can I talk to you?" Shippo asked, pulling them aside. "What exactly is this about Mother and Father? When did you get married?"

"About the same time you became an even bigger brat." Inuyasha responded harshly.

"Inuyasha, you still have a little sot on your sleeve." Shippo commented.

"Don't you dare." Inuyasha replied, glaring at the fox demon contently.

"I-i get it." Shippo said sounding like his old self.

"Mother, should I begin making lunch for everyone?" Sota yelled from the door way.

"Sure, but when did you get there?" Kagome answered.

"Just a few moments ago." Sota yelled back.

(Me looking depressed, still tied up: 'Okay. Okay. You to win I won't say one more time this chapter.' Neko looking happy: 'Good now you understand.' Inu with a confused look on his face: 'What do you this chapter?' Me looking innocent: 'I didn't say that.' Inu: 'Yes you did.' Me: 'Didn't' Inu: 'Did' Me: 'Didn't' Neko: 'SHUT UP!!!!!' Me & Inu cowering in fear: Yes ma'am.')


	6. Koga's appearance

**(Me: Sorry about taking so long to update. I had a major case of writers block and school began.) ( Inu:-sits with arms folded, legs crossed and eyes closed - Oh ya! So true, or maybe it's just an excuse for the fact that you forgot!!!) (Me: -stares at inu with a deathly gaze--cries a little--mumbles- Me no own Inuyasha. Nanaku yes, Inuyasha no.)**

Ch. 6

Koga's appearance

"So they have finally found each other. It took less time than I expected." A voice said.

"Is it time to destroy them?" Said another, in a calm voice.

"Wait give them until the moonless night, Nanaku." The voice replied

"Of course. What ever you want, Naraku." Nanaku responded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late afternoon when the group finished eating. They all went outside to talk. Inuyasha and Kagome told Sota to go take care of the three other children who had been sleeping the entire time. When they got back Miroku was staring at Shippo.

"What are you looking at!?" Shippo asked Miroku as he slowly crept backwards.

"Oh, nothing." Miroku answered, before closing his eyes to think.

"There has to be something or else you wouldn't have been staring!" Shippo shouted, pointing his finger at Miroku.

"Well..." Miroku began.

"Well what?" Shippo demanded.

"Well you just look different. That's all." Miroku said, opening his eyes.

"Different? How?" Shippo asked.

"For one, you're at eye level, or didn't you notice?" Inuyasha spoke up.

"Now that you mention it..." Shippo began before Inuyasha hit him on the head.

"What was that for?" Shippo whined.

"For being so darn stupid all the time!" Inuyasha answered back, a hint of annoyance hidden in his voice.

"Shippo? You really didn't notice, did you?" Kagome questioned calmly.

"No, I didn't, but now that it is brought up what else is different about me?" Shippo answered.

"You seem to be older than before." Miroku said, before Sango slapped him, hard. "Oww." He mumbled, rubbing his cheek.

"What was that?" Sango said, reaching for her boomerang, glaring daggers at him the whole time.

"Oh, nothing." Miroku lied, hiding behind Kagome.

"She's dangerous!" Shippo whispered as he hid behind Miroku.

"You're telling me." Inuyasha said meekly, hiding behind Shippo.

"What are you doing!!!" Kagome exclaimed as she turned around to find all three boys using her as a hiding place.

"N-n-nothing." The three said all together once, slowly walking backwards.

Suddenly Inuyasha stopped, causing both Miroku and Shippo to bump into him and fall to the ground.

"Hey why did you stop?" Shippo said standing up and reaching out to help Miroku up.

"What's wrong?" Sango questioned, noticing Inuyasha sniffing the air.

"I don't know." Inuyasha responded calmly, still sniffing the air.

Then if an cue, a whirlwind came crashing out of the forest and stopped in front of a dazed Kagome. "Koga!" Kagome exclaimed as a demon stepped out of the whirlwind and grabbed her hands.

"Hey Kagome. Miss me? Has that Mutt been good to you? He hasn't let anything happen to you has he!?" The black haired, brown eyed demon asked, his words laced with concern.

"Hey wolf! Get your hands off of Kagome!" Inuyasha barked, raising his claws and preparing to fight.

"Stand down Mutt! Why would I fight with a Half-Breed Mutt like you?" Koga said, smiling.

"Hey!" Said a boy's voice from behind, "Don't call my Father a Half-Breed Mutt! For your information he is Inuyasha, Lord of the Eastern lands, brother of Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands and a FULL demon."

"L-LORD!!" Koga exclaimed, just as stunned as the rest of them (though they didn't show it).

"F-f-full d-demon." Inuyasha whispered, trying not to let the boy know how surprised to hear that he was a full demon.

"Sota!" Kagome said running to hug her oldest son, "You surprised us!"

"Sorry Mother. I didn't mean to. I just didn't like how he was talking to Father." Sota said facing the ground.

"I know." Kagome said kindly, lightly kissed him on the head, "And I'm not mad."

"Hey Sota." Inuyasha called, motioning him to come.

Sota, who looked a little scared, looked back at his mother, who smiled sweetly and motioned him to go. Slowly Sota walked forward, hoping that someone or something would intervene. His wish was not met, for he was only a few feet from his father.

"Sota, would please come closer." Inuyasha said in a low tone. Sota obeyed, fearing the punishment.

"Thank you Sota, for standing up for me. Ya know, your braver than ya look." Inuyasha said, patting Sota on the back and smiling proudly. Sota smiled happily. Than ran back to Kagome. She hugged him tightly and whispered something that made him giggle.

"Hey Kagome!What did you say!" Inuyasha demanded when the giggling didn't stop.

"I'll tell you." Kagome giggled as she made her way to Inuyasha. She then whispered something to him that made him take a step back.

"W-why did you have to say that?" Inuyasha whined, stepping forward again.

"Um...'cuz I wanted to," Kagome answered walking towards Sango, Shippo, And Miroku, "And besides it's the truth." She finished, with one last giggle.

"What did you say?" Miroku asked, eyes wide with curiosity.

"All I said was that 'Even Inuyasha can be kind'. It's not that big of a deal. Is it?" Kagome asked, a little confused, "By the way, where did Koga run off to?"

"Don't know." Shippo said, turning to look behind him, "Oh, there he is." Shippo pointed to a figure behind a tree not to far away.

"I'll go see what's wrong. Hey Sota why don't you go start on supper?" Kagome called out, after she began to walk to Koga.

"Ok." Sota said, running back to the house.

"Hey Koga! What's wrong?" Kagome asked concerned.

"You actually did it with that Mutt." Koga whimpered, sounding depressed.

"Did what?" Kagome asked.

"Became his mate, that's what!" Koga said, raising his voice.

"Koga I have a confession to make." Kagome said with a short sigh.

"Ya, and what's that!" Koga snapped.

"Inuyasha and I are not mates. Last thing we remember is Battling Naraku, then a weird white light. After that I woke up in the same bed as Inuyasha and we had four children. See Koga. You have no need to worry." Kagome said. Letting out one last sigh, she looked at Koga, who now had a slightly confused expression.

Meanwhile Inuyasha and the others were discussing something similar.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Miroku said, looking at Inuyasha.

"Naraku and some sort of white light." Inuyasha answered.

"Me too." Sango replied, a little surprised.

"What about you Shippo?" Miroku asked.

"Same here." Shippo replied, calmly. Right now nothing seemed to surprise him.

"There's no doubt that it's the same with Koga and Kagome." Miroku said, closing his eyes and beginning to think.

"What are we going to do about this? I don't know about you guys, but I for one would like to return to our normal world." Sango said, trying to hide the fact that was a little happy.

Before anyone could respond, Sota stepped through the door and walked a few feet, then stopped.

"Supper!" He shouted, before tunning to go back inside.

Excited everyone got up and headed for the house. They sat down and began to eat. After everyone ate their fill, Sango and Miroku said that Shippo could come with them to their place and stay with them. Kagome invited Koga to stay with her and Inuyasha. He gladly excepted. So, after their goodbyes and good nights everyone settled down for a good night' rest.

**(Inu: Ya know, it took you long enough to update.) (Me: Hey! Think I don't know that! I...uh...have been veeeeery busy lately, and anyways you could be a little nicer.) (Inu: I know that, but it is more fun to see you get mad. -smirks- By the way, what exactly is your excuse this time.) (Me: -fumbling through a bunch of index cards and mumbling- school, used...homework, used...shoots, too painful...sky diving, too out there...grounded, over used...) (Inu: -crosses arms, look annoyed- Hey could ya hurry it up! Better yet, just tell the truth for once!) (Me; -looks at Inu with a blank stare- Where did that come from?) (Inu: -confused- What'cha mean?) (Me: -sighs- I mean 'Tell the truth'. From I stand, this is coming from the one that won't admit to eating my slippers, hen blaming poor innocent Shep.) (Inu: -angry- Hey! That dog isn't as innocent as you think! Do you know what he does when your not home?) (Me: Besides eat and sleep?) (Inu: Um...well...I guess you have a point. -sits down defeated- Hey, where's Neko?) (Neko: -walks in holding a shopping bag-) (Me: -mumbles- speak of the devil.) (Neko: -glares- Hey! What was that!? -sighs- Oh never mind. -smiles- Hey 'Wari, I met up with someone at the store and I invited her over. Is that alright?) (Me: Hey it's no problem. There's enough room in here for everyone! -smiles- By the way, who is it?) (Kira: Me -comes running in and hugs 'Wari-) (Me: Kira!!!!! -hugs back- Man, it's so nice to see you! -gives another tight hug- I thought you were in Florida.) (Kira: I was, but I thought I would give a surprise visit. -hugs tightly...again- So...well...surprise!) (Me: -hugs even tighter, then whispers something in ear- Sesshy's mine) (Kira: -rolls eyes- You can't let that go can you?) (Me: -smiles cheerfully- Nope.) (Inu: -tapping foot and looking **_**very**_** annoyed- Not that this conversation isn't interesting, but we should go home home now.) (Neko: -speaks up and shakes the bag she has been holding ferociously- Wait! First i have gift for Inu.) (Inu: -surprised, that anyone would care to get him a gift, looked excitedly towards neko- A gift for me?) (Neko: -smiles devilishly- Yep! But you have to, **_**have to**_**, close your eyes.) (Inu: -shrugs, then closes eyes- What ever.) (Neko: -suppressing giggles, takes the object out of it's brown paper hiding place, and hooked on inu's neck- Tada!!!!!!!) (Inu: -yells- A SHOCK COLLAR!!!!!!!!!! NEKO!!!!!!!!!!!! -neko presses the button, then gives remote to a very hyper, happy kira- OWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -kira clicks button several times- OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) (Me, Kira, and Neko: -laughing at inu's pain and taking turns causing it-) **(**Kira:-still holding button with a hyper, evil, happy look in her eyes and an evil grin on her face- INU-KUN!!!!!!!!! BAKA!!!!!!!! THIS IS FOR MAKING 'WARI CRY!!!!!!!!! -presses button for the electric collar- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!) (Me: -still giggling- Well that's all for today!****Review! BYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEE!!!!!)**


End file.
